


What's With The Box?

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Feels, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: I received a writing prompt over on my Tumblr and decided to share it here. The prompt was"What's With The Box?"The amazing @angels767 on Tumblr graced me with it! Said to use Alistair and any of my wardens. I chose a Younger Alistair and Allayna, back just after they survived the blight.There's smut.There's feels.I love it!





	What's With The Box?

“What’s with the box?” Alistair asked me, circling the table and looking at it suspiciously. I raised my eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with a little surprise?” I teased him from the end of the bed. I finished lacing my boots.

“Layne.. you know I hate surprises.”

I laughed softly. “You are being silly. What if the box is something super boring and you are just fussing for nothing?”

“You never do something boring, woman. You are the epitome of ‘opposite of boring’,” he said, flashing quotation marks in the air. I rolled my eyes. The man was incorrigible.

“You have to wait until tonight.”

He gave me a silly growl. I snorted. “Yes, growl at me. That is not even close to going to work.”

He threw up his hands and sat in a chair pouting.

“If you loved me..” he started to say but stopped at the look on my face. I stood up and walked over to him, and he pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arm around his neck, “You will be fine. A little anticipation never hurts,” I reminded him. He heaved a sigh. I shook my head. “You are terrible, you know that?” I kissed his nose and moved to get up. He trapped me there on his lap, however.

“Why do I have to wait?” he asked. I straightened his shirt collar.

“Because I said so.”

“What if I said that you can’t leave this chair until I am satisfied?” he asked, his gaze falling to my mouth. I pretended to ponder that point, taking my time. He wrapped my hair around his fist and pulled my face close.

“Maybe I can distract you into telling me,” he said before kissing me gently. I kissed him back, my hand framing his face. He pulled my jaw down, his tongue diving into my mouth. Heat blossomed in my stomach, my ever present attraction to him not even remotely dimmed by the events of the past months. I unbuttoned his shirt as he thoroughly kissed me, my fingers making quick work of it. When my hands found his skin, he shivered against me. His free hand pulled at the buckles on my shirt, the jingle of the metal the only sound outside of our quickening breaths.

When my shirt fell open, he pushed it off my shoulder. He released my hair and pulled his lips from mine. I stood for a moment and removed my shirt the rest of the way before pulling my undershirt up and over my head.

Alistair pulled his own off, then pulling me between his legs. He kissed my stomach, before untying my pants and slipping fingers into the waist. He slid them down my legs, before leaning down and pulling my boots from my feet. Before he could move, I knelt there naked, between his legs. My own hands skimmed down his chest, to the top of his pants. His arousal was straining at its confines, and he trembled when my hand rubbed over him.

“For a flighty mage, you are so very..” and his voice trailed off when I took his cock in my hand. His eyes closed as I caressed him, stroking and sliding my hand over the smooth, hot skin. His breath stopped as I ran my tongue up the length of him, before sucking him into my mouth. I bobbed my head once.. And twice.. Sucking him deeper each time. I watched his face, loving the myriad of expressions there. When I wrapped my fingers around him, stroking as I loved him with my mouth, he gripped the arm of the chair like it was his only lifeline.

A minute or so later, I pulled my mouth from him, licking my lips as he stared down at me. His mouth opened. Then closed.

“I… can’t remember what I was going to say,” he whispered. I gave him a gentle smile, stood up and held out my hand. He grasped it and I pulled him from the chair. He toed off his boots and quickly shucked his pants. I stood there a moment, admiring him. Lightly golden skin, lean and muscled. A few scars here and there, a testimony to our rough lives. He scooped me off of the floor, taking me to the bed. I rolled onto my stomach, and he settled on my back. His hand slid beneath my hip, finding me wet and willing. His fingers moved against me, dipping inside me, and back out to gently rub at my clit.

I writhed under him, more than ready for him to take me. His other hand slid down my side, over my hip and down my thigh. He pulled my knee up, shifting his hips and rubbing his cock against me. “This wanting never really goes away,” he whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. It had been two years now. And neither of us had plans to be anywhere else.

All thoughts scattered from my brain when he guided his cock to my entrance, fingers rubbing persistently as he slowly filled me. I moaned when he pressed deep, trembling and greedy for more. He started to move, slow and deliberate. Pressure building, my body on fire for his. He trembled above me, his hips moving quicker.

My hand reached under us, holding his hand where it was, guiding his fingers as he rubbed and caressed me. “Oh, ho, you like that do you?” he asked me, his voice breathy in my ear. I laughed quietly and he groaned as my body gripped his. “Don’t laugh like that, you’ll make me spend early,” he said, his other hand gripping the bed next to us. I reached up with my free hand, wrapping it around his arm. I pressed my lips to his hand, my teeth gently nipping the skin on the side of his thumb.

His voice came out strangled this time, “Woman,” he growled. I laughed again, the sound fading into a moan of my own as he dug his hips into my butt, cock pressing deep. “Faster,” I said against his hand.

“Your wish..” he said, lifting his hips and plunging deep again. I whimpered as he did what I had demanded, his hips slapping against my butt as he moved. Within a minute, I was smothering a yell into his hand, my body imploding beneath his. Shuddering and throbbing, my body clutching at his, he pressed his face to my shoulder. A strangled cry ripped from his throat, his hand gripping my fingers under me as he came.

Pulsing and deep, hot and wet. His breath feathered across my back as he sighed, his arm shaking as he lowered himself all the way onto my back. “Maker,” he muttered. I laughed. He groaned.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he said, kissing my shoulder before rolling off of me. He laid next to me, his arm over his face. He took a shaky breath. “I don’t know if I can walk,” he whined quietly. I scooted closer to him, curling up against his side. He wrapped his arm around me.

I started to drift off laying against him.

“Hey, come back,” he said, rubbing a hand down my back. I shifted, looking up at him.

“Go look in the box,” I told him. He raised his eyebrows. I nodded and pushed him towards the edge of the bed. He sat up and left me there, moving to the box. He scratched his belly.

His hands pried off the lid, and his eyebrows nearly jumped into his hair.

I laid on my stomach watching him. He lifted out the shield I had gotten Heren to make. A brilliant silver Griffon pair holding the Grey Warden chalice, with a crossed sword and mage staff wrapped in a single rose and stem under them. Heren had taken weeks to get it perfect, strong and resilient, resistant to darkspawn blood, acids and fire. It had taken me months to find all of the perfect metals for it. It was a true work of art.

His eyes were huge, his fingers grazing over the shaped and worked metal. “Did you..” he started to say, words failing him. I sat up, kneeling on the bed.

“You and me, forever?” I asked. He set it down on the table, rubbed a hand over his face. He walked back to the bed, drawing me into his arms.

“Forever. Forever was in that box and it couldn’t be more fantastic,” he said, kissing me gently. Then he proceeded to show me how forever was going to be with him.

Twice.


End file.
